Angeles y Demonios
by MaferCullen1111
Summary: (Esto no es un fic de Twilight, es una historia que hice hace mucho tiempo. Porfavor leeanla, no se arrepentirán.) Si un día descubres que no eres del todo normal, tu vida no va a ser lo mismo de ahora en adelante y la persona que amas es un amor prohibido, ¿Sacrificarías todo por amor?


**Esta historia la escribí cuando tenia 13 años con una amiga pero nunca la acabamos y la acabo de encontrar en mi computadora y la verdad me gustaría muchísimo que la leyeran y me dijeran si les gusta. Esto no es basado en Twilight ni nada esto esta sacado de mi cabecita y si le dan una oportunidad no se arrepentirán.**

**Espero sus reviews abajo ;)**

**MaferCullen1111**

Capitulo 1

La Profecía

En el inicio de los tiempos, cuando ya lucifer se había vuelto contra Dios y el cielo y el infierno estaban establecidos en el universo y las leyes inquebrantables determinándose, existieron los ángeles y los demonios.

Los ángeles, seres celestiales mensajeros de Dios son criaturas con unas alas extremadamente preciosas y distintos propósitos, los arcángeles, que son los grandes guerreros en aquellas batallas ante los demonios y los que ordenan a los demás ángeles guerreros y los más importantes que son Rafael, Miguel, Gabriel y Uriel, los principados que son los encargados de controlar absolutamente todo, vigilan el mundo, la naturaleza, la vegetación, los animales, las personas e inclusive a los demás ángeles que ejercen otras labores, y aportan al mundo la paz y el amor y por últimos los ángeles de la guarda que son los mas próximos al ser humano, los que cuidan hasta el fin de sus los días y cumplen la misión de Dios de protección divina a toda la humanidad. Tiene pocas reglas sobre los humanos como que no están autorizados para intervenir en el libre albedrío ni intervenir en los pensamientos, solo podían intervenir si se pide por ninguna razón pueden volverse mortales.

Los demonios, seres sobrenaturales, capaces de hacer cualquier maldad.

Se podría decir que había "paz" en el mundo y el universo. Los ángeles y los demonios cumplían con las ordenes de sus superiores, y no había ningún problema, tampoco ni un disturbio en las leyes, pues todos sabían lo que podía ocurrir si las quebrantabas y estas eran muy especificas. Por parte de los ángeles los castigos eran desde dejar de existir, hasta ir a la prisión eterna donde serán juzgados en el juicio final o perder la memoria, tus poderes e ir a la tierra. En el caso de los demonios esto era algo muy diferente, esto dependía de la gravedad. Se castigaba haciendo sufrir al demonio en formas sobrehumanas pues Lucifer pensaba que el peor castigo, era el sufrimiento más que la muerte.

Por esto mismo las leyes nunca se rompieron, hasta que dos ángeles se empezaron a preguntar que era en si el amor por su sexo opuesto para los humanos, tenían tanta curiosidad que empezaron a averiguar, se la pasaban horas viendo a los humanos para poder entenderlo y sin darse cuenta ellos mismos se empezaron a enamorar y concibieron a una hija. Esto mismo paso con dos demonios la curiosidad no pudo con ellos y les ocurrió lo mismo que a los ángeles solo que ellos concibieron a un hijo.

Dios y Lucifer se enteraron de esto y la ley decía que ningún ser superior podía concebir hijos si no antes atenerse a las consecuencias. A si que por primera ves hubo un acuerdo entre ellos y decidieron que su castigo seria apartarse de sus hijos para siempre. Se volverían mortales y vivirían en el mundo de los mortales donde crecerían sin ningún contacto de sus padres con protección y vivirían como personas comunes y corrientes, pero el día del juicio final donde todo se decidirá y se desarme la batalla final entre el bien y el mal ellos volverían a su origen y se unirían a la batalla, pero solo uno viviría.

Asi fue como todo inicio, el inicio del final…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba sentada en el camión muy cómodamente, me había ido a Viena en vacaciones a conocer con unos amigos de la preparatoria y al fin regresaba a mi hogar con mis padres en Roma. Era un fantástico lugar para vivir, no vivía específicamente en el centro pero vivía a las afueras de la ciudad en una casa grande con una vista espectacular a los viñedos y las montañas que le hacían un conjunto espectacular cuando era el atardecer o el amanecer. Yo era hija y nieta única pues mis abuelos solo tuvieron a mis papas y ya así que mi familia no era muy grande, pero era increíble, era divertida, humilde y aventurera y los amaba mucho, no imaginaba mejor familia que ellos. Ellos siempre decían que era muy bella, pero la verdad me consideraba una chica común y corriente que amaba viajar por el mundo tener aventuras, cantar y leer. Era muy alta, cabello negro un poco ondulado, ojos cafe y chicos, cuerpo... se podría decir que estaba firme y era delgada con facciones finas. Pero yo seguía diciendo que eso era normal, menos mi estatura que la verdad no sabia de donde la había sacado porque el único alto en mi familia era mi papa pero yo ya lo había arrebasado unos cuantos centímetros.

Estaba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien se había sentado alado mío.

-Hola Emma- dijo mi ex novio, el era tipo modelo Abercrombie, o bueno eso pensaba yo, tenia sus músculos muy marcados cabello negro corto y unos cautivadores ojos cafés, la verdad es que era un chico que cualquier mujer quisiera tener, menos yo. Le había cortado porque me habían dicho que había tenido algo con una tal Alejandra pero a pesar de todo yo lo seguía queriendo pero decidí cortarle aunque no podía negar que seguís teniendo sentimientos hacia el.

-Hola Ed, ¿que no te habías ido en coche?-pregunte.

-No la verdad necesitaba hablar contigo, así que decidí venirme aquí para hablar- dijo un poco tímido mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿De que quieres hablar?-

-Emma.. la verdad no te quiero perder quiero que vuelvas conmigo, enserio yo nunca tuve nada con Alejandra yo te amo- paro un poco para respirar y que yo lo asimilara- todo fue un engaño alguien lo invento, lo juro- casi se le veían las lagrimas bajar por sus ojos que ahora me pregunto si seria verdad o solo es una nueva mentira mas.

-Ed… yo…- no sabia que decirle estaba en shock.

-Por favor Emma.. dame otra oportunidad, no sabes lo que te necesito- después hizo algo que no me esperaba, me beso. Al principio no supe que hacer pero después le seguí el beso y cuando termino le dije.

-Esta bien, volveré contigo- le sonreí.

-Te quiero y lo sabes ¿verdad?- me dijo mientras me daba un lindo y casto beso y no quedamos abrazados todo el camino de regreso.

Cuando salimos de el aeropuerto escuche un grito y unos brazos que se volvían hacia mi.

-¡EMMA!-se abalanzo sobre mi mejor amiga Lexi que nos caímos al suelo con todo y maleta.

Lexi... ¿Como describirla? Ella es mi mejor amiga desde el primer año de secundaria nos conocimos por casualidad en un partido de futbol y desde ahí hemos sido inseparables. Ella se hizo pelirroja justo cuando cumplio los 18, hablaba de ello desde que nos conocimos y decía que cuando los cumpliera se lo pintaría y así lo hizo, así que ahora ella tenia el cabello pelirrojo ondulado. Tiene ojos azules combinados con verde y es casi de mi taña o pero un poco mas chaparra, es delgada y tiene muchas pecas pero la verdad es guapa. Ella es un año mayor que yo, por eso es que no me acompaño en mi viaje pero me hubiera encantado que viniera así que ahorita que regreso las dos estábamos tan emocionadas que por eso sucedió lo que sucedió y ahora reíamos hasta morir.

Eduardo al verlo, como todo un caballero, me ayudo a levantarme al igual que a Lexi.

-Gracias- le sonreí apenada. El ya sabia como éramos Lexi y yo, así que no se le hizo raro y me sonrío tiernamente.

-No hay de que-me guiño el ojo- me voy a casa, te llamo luego- me beso y abrazo y antes de que se volteara para irse le dije.

-Bye- y se fue mientras que Lexi me miraba con una cara de sorpresa.

-Wo… ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué ese abrazo tan cariñoso?- pregunto Lexi mientras agarraba mis maletas.

-Volvi con el- me encogí de hombros.

-¿QUÉ?¿PORQUE? ¿Después de lo que te hizo?- Ella sabia muy bien que después de cortar con el sufrí mucho por el así que ella era obvia su reacción.

-Tranquila, le di una segunda oportunidad, lo hablamos y volvimos.-le dije tranquilamente mientras le ayudaba con una maleta.

-¡Nunca volverlas a salir de viaje sola sin mi! Te hace hacer locuras que no son bunas para ti- se desahogo riendo un poco –Pero bueno, si confías en el y los sigues queriendo como antes y el a ti, pues ni modo, eres mi amiga y de alguna manera lo tendré que soportar- dijo todavía enojada.

-Ya, solo vamos a casa y te contare todo y te daré tus regalos, ¿ok?.-Lexi suspiro.

-Solo te diré si a eso porque ya quiero ver que me trajiste- yo me reí y emprendimos el camino a mi casa en el coche de Lexi.

Cuando llegamos no había nadie en casa así que mientras yo buscaba las llaves, Lexi fue a bajar mas cosas de su coche. De repente, sentí comezón en la espalda pero antes de que siquiera pudiera mirar de que parte de la espalda provenía esa extraña sensación, la comezón había desaparecido dejando una hermosa y larga pluma blanca cayendo al suelo.


End file.
